Yo te amo
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Regalo pa mi amiga Lucy! SetoYuugi, sorry x el atraso! Yuugi le ha confesado su amor a Seto, que hara el al respecto?


Oro: Bueno aki me ven con otro fic, pero esta vez es un Seto/Yuugi por el cumple de una amiga mía, Lucy espero te guste!! nOn… sorry x el atraso TT maldita gripe no me dejaba pensar!!! .  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Yo te amo…"  
  
Yo te amo, Seto Kaiba- dijo un pequeño de cabellos tricolor mientras se encontraba parado enfrente de un chico de mayor estatura, el cual lo miraba atónito, quedando un mortal silencio entre ambos chicos….  
  
Kaiba se dejo caer en un asiento mientras, Yuugi solo miraba como se llevaba la mano al rostro…  
  
"Esto no puede ser verdad"- pensaba el chico mientras, repasaba cada momento de aquel día apunto de concluir… por mas que lo procesaba no llegaba a entender ese sentimiento llamado amor y amistad del cual Yuugi y sus amigos hablaban…  
  
De los ojos del tricolor comenzaban a surgir lagrimas al pensar que su amor nunca seria correspondido… era una batalla en vano… la cual el ya había perdido…  
  
Kaiba… -pronuncio Yuugi mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse, se encontraba frente de su amor prohibido, el cual solo tenia una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro… por su parte, Seto razonaba… sin encontrar la respuesta... recordando todo lo sucedido ese día…  
  
%%% Flashback%%  
  
El día para Seto Kaiba siempre era el mismo… ir a la escuela, escuchar a los maestros los cuales lo reverenciaban como un genio, aguantar a la tropa de Yuugi y compañía, con sus temas de amistad, asistir a Kaiba Corp para solucionar problemas y mantenerlo al margen de un buen lugar, llegar a casa para ver futuros proyectos y cuidar de su hermanito Mokuba… todo era siempre igual para el CEO  
  
Llego como de costumbre a la escuela, mientras se baja de su limosina, mientras podía ver a varias chicas admirarlo a lo lejos, giro su rostro para comenzar a andar hacia la entrada de la escuela, mientras sus ojos azules se ensanchaban al ver una escena… Jou había llegado mientras en la entrada se encontraba Yami, el patético faraón, junto con Yuugi esperándolo… pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió al chico… sino el hecho de ver a Yami tomando a Jou por la cintura para plantarle un delicado beso al perro…   
  
Hola Kaiba- reacciono finalmente cuando el pequeño Yuugi lo saludaba, mostrándole una sincera sonrisa, no supo como pero un leve rubor subió a su rostro mientras veía al trío irse al salón, comenzó a andar si preocuparle… que era esa sensación al ver al Motou dándole ese afecto de amistad… o era mas que eso?...  
  
Finalmente llego al salón, mientras veía al maestro entrar tras el, ubico su pupitre mientras se sentaba y sacando su laptop comenzó a teclear tenia mejores cosas que hacer que ver al maestro explicando algo que seguramente el ya conocía… pasaron las horas hasta que tuvieron que abandonar el salón para ir a una practica de laboratorio, la prueba seria sencilla, pero era necesario trabajar en parejas… Yami con Honda, Bakura con Jou, Anzu con una compañera y el con Yuugi, lo cual causo un pequeño rubor en el menor, mientras se acercaba rígido hacia Seto, al cual le causaba risa su comportamiento, mientras veía a Jou y Yami sonreía en complicidad… la prueba comenzó mientras veía como los demás tenían algunos problemas o le iba de maravilla…  
  
Ese no es el indicado- dijo viendo de reojo a Yuugi  
  
Si...- bajo la mirada, mientras Seto se carcomía por dentro de la culpa  
  
Será mejor empezar entre mas rápido mejor- pronuncio mientras tomaba los matraces y tubos de ensayo listo para comenzar al igual que las formulas, esto era pan comido para el gran CEO  
  
Finalmente terminaron con mucho tiempo de sobra, sin olvidar el incidente de Yuugi al tomar la mano de Seto al recoger el material, lo cual lo puso como remolacha… después de esa clases de ciencias, que no fue mucho del agrado de Jou, seguía la clase preferida por la mayoría de los estudiantes… deporte… tenia que admitir que nunca se había inscripto a un club deportivo, pero como era por su calificación, no tendría otra opción que jugar…   
  
Bien chicos, hoy jugaremos fútbol así que los separare en equipos, amarrillos contra verdes…- comenzó a decir el entrenador mientras señalaba los chicos de cada equipo…  
  
Finalmente los chicos fueron separados, Jou y Yami en el mismo equipo de Seto, mientras Bakura, Yuugi y Honda estarían en los verdes, un silbatazo sonó mientras los chicos comenzaban a jugar, Seto fue colocado de portero mientras Yuugi de medio, y el resto de la tropa serian delanteros… finalmente el equipo de Yuugi avanzo al medio campo mientras los delanteros los apoyaban, dando un pase hizo posible un tiro de esquina… el pequeño tricolor salto tratando de alcanzar el balón, pero un brazo lo empujo hacia Kaiba el cual también había saltado, Jou desvió el balón mientras Yuugi yacía en el pecho de Kaiba, abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente los del CEO… amatistas chocaron contra zafiros… mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en mejilla de ambos y Jou ayudaba a Yuugi a pararse, disculpándose por haberlo golpeado, lo cual nunca había sido su intención, Yuugi solo negó con la cabeza, mientras Seto se paraba por si solo, mientras veía a Jou muy alegre y próximo con el tricolor… apretó sus puños, sin saberlo… algo le provocaba esa sensación de matar al rubio por estar tan cercano a Yuugi…  
  
"Acaso estoy celoso… del perro y el enano?" –se dijo a si mismo, pensándolo, mientras veía a al rubio pasar un brazo por los hombros de Kaiba, derramando la ultima gota… dejando su posición abandono el juego, para sorpresa de todos, necesitaba pensar que le sucedía… sin saberlo la mirada preocupada de Yuugi se poso sobre el…  
  
Llego al salón mientras se sentaba molesto en su asiento, que le sucedía?, por que se había molestado tanto mientras veía al perro con Yuugi?... no podía estar celoso… abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado mientras pensaba… se escucho un timbre que anuncia el inicio del receso… mientras varios alumnos entraban y recogían sus almuerzos… finalmente entraron la tropa de amigos, liderada por Anzu, esa estúpida chica que aburre a la mitad del grupo con sus discurso de ese absurdo sentimiento llamado amistad y amor… era solo pamplinas…   
  
Finalmente poco a poco los alumnos dejaron el salón, a excepción de Jou y el, el primero rebuscaba entre su mochila mientras el castaño se encontraba tecleando en su laptop…   
  
Lo encontré!- gritaba el rubio mientras el ojiazul lo veía atento alzando una ceja, al ver un pequeño bulto en las manos de Jou- "Kaiba… te puedo preguntar algo?"  
  
…..- pronuncio el CEO  
  
Lo tomare como un si- dijo el rubio, acercándose y parándose frente a el mientras cerraba la laptop- Escúchame atentamente…- cuando al fin tuvo la completa atención del castaño, sonrió abiertamente- A ti te gusta Yuugi?  
  
El chico de mayor estatura abrió los ojos a mas no poder, justo cuando iba a replicarle que estupideces decía, el canino le introdujo algo en la boca, de sabor dulce… un chocolate?... mientras sonreía…  
  
No lo niegues, he observado como le miras… picaron!!!- dijo el güero mientras frotaba su codo contra un costado del abdomen del castaño- Bueno te dejo!!!- pronuncio el rubio mientras salía volando de ah  
  
EL CEO volteo solo para ver como el faraón se encontraba echando fuego mientras parecía replicarle al rubio, el cual solo ponía sus manos frente suyo mientras una gota surgía de su nuca al tranquilizar a su novio… sonrió burlescamente, así que el faraón era celoso?... pronto cayo en la cuenta que tenia el chocolate que el rubio le había metido en la boca para callarlo… cerro los ojos mientras una gota apareció al pensar si así eso con Yami… se sentó pesadamente en el silla para continuar uno de sus proyectos, abrió la laptop… pero al comenzar a teclear la imagen de Yuugi sonriendo le vino a la mente… y recordó las palabras del cachorro  
  
A ti te gusta Yuugi?- se llevo las manos a la cabeza, estúpido perro!!!... pero no podía negar que el pequeño tricolor era lindo con esa sonrisa en su rostro… recargo su barbilla en su mano, la cual estaba apoyada por el codo en la mesa… los rayos del sol penetraba por la ventana mientras le daba dandole un aire mítico y supremacía… el sonido de la campana llego hasta su oídos mientras los alumnos volvían poco a poco al aula…  
  
No lo niegues, he observado como le miras…- otra frase por parte del perro, le recordó como siempre estaba atento del pequeño mientras estaba en cualquier situación… le preocupaba cuando le golpeaban en las clases de deportes, sin embargo el no era de los que dejaban sus sentimientos a flor de piel, por lo tanto no los expresaba, mientras el rubio o el faraón lo ayudaba… cuando el quisiera poder ayudarle…  
  
Picaron!!- la ultima palabra del rubio, hizo que el color subiera a sus mejilla mientras el maestro entraba al salón y comenzaba a explicar… finalmente reacción cuando la clase estaba apunto de terminar… acaso el canino tenia razón?...  
  
Las horas pasaron cuando finalmente en la última clase miraba a los amigos de Yuugi irse poco a poco, mientras el pequeño de ojos amatistas sonreía y les decía que no tardaría, el CEO estaba arreglando sus cosas para alistarse a salir…   
  
Kaiba, espera!- grito el mas chico, mientras detenía al mayor de irse  
  
Que quieres?- enuncio fríamente al chico  
  
Yo…- pronunciaba el menor mientras sus mejillas se encendían  
  
Dímelo rápido no tengo todo tu tiempo…- enuncio mientras lo observaba  
  
%%%Flashback%%  
  
Finalmente le dijo lo que sentía por el, llegado al momento en el que se encontraba ahora, momento después de la confesión… observo al chico frente suyo… sonrió calidamente, mientras veía al chico llorar… era como un pequeño ángel que llegaba para confortarlo en sus alas, se coloco a la estatura del chico mientras tomaba su barbilla del chico mientras el cual contenía todavía lagrimas en sus pestañas las cuales limpio con sus largos y finos dedos, mientras plantaba un beso en los labios del chico mientras lo tomaba delicadamente de su cintura… finalmente aquel calido contacto de labios termino, mientras el mas pequeño admiraba el rostro del mayor a escasos centímetros del suyo, mientras sus frentes se tocaba mezclando el color de sus cabellos…  
  
Yo también te amo- dijo el mayor mientras sonreía únicamente para el chico que sostenía en sus brazos  
  
Seto…- dijo el menor mientras a las afueras del salón donde se encontraban, dos siluetas escuchaba esa confesión mientras sonreía entre si…  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
Me alegra que terminaran así- decía Jou mientras volteaba a ver a su novio, Yami  
  
A mi también, me importa mucho su felicidad… -pronuncia el espíritu del milenio, mientras hacia un puchero- Aunque sea con ese idiota  
  
Déjalo en paz, Yami- decía Jou mientras abrazaba a su amor- Además el amor cambia a la gente  
  
Jou-chan, estamos hablando del mismo Kaiba?- pregunto Yami, dejando un poco el tema aparte y disfrutando el abrazo de su novio  
  
Bueno… tal vez el sea un poco mas difícil de cambiar- enuncio el chico con una gota en la nuca  
  
Así ambos chicos salieron de la edificación mientras dejaban a los otros dos enamorados en un salón de clases profesándose su amor con una mirada y otro beso… hoy se unirían en un lazo especial.... llamado amor…  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
Oro: Lo termine!!! =w= Soy feliz!! T-T mi primer fic de YGO… pero esperen!!... n-n amante del Seto/Jou (de los cuales formo parte XP) le anuncio que algún día publicare uno!!! XD… u.u la vdd a mi no me guta tanto el Seto/Yuugi pero como era por el cumple de una amiga, me anime a escribirlo!! =3 espero te gute Lucy!!! -sacando cartel- Feliz cumple Lucy-chan!!! XD  
  
Arrivederci Minna!!!! 


End file.
